The Insanity of Nigel Tux
by Red Sova
Summary: Ever wonder the truth about Super Secret Agent Nigel and why he chased The Red Squirrel for so many years? How they knew each other? Why Nigel hates Buck Rockgut? Why don't you take a look and find out. Beware, though. Some secrets are better left buried. And some people would do anything to insure they stay buried.
1. The Beginning of the End

_The Beginning of the End_

It started years ago with a chance meeting between the chance meeting of The Count's Protgee, Partner, and unknown adopted son: Red Sova and Agent Dylan's Protgee: Nigel Tux.

Nigel had been looking for The Count's partner and the only information he had been given was that it was an animal with an eyepatch of unknown origin. unfortunately when they meet Red had not been wearing his trademark eyepatch and Nigel mistaken Red for a maid, yet Red knew exactly who Nigel was. It was shamefully easy for the squirrel to trick the bashful penguin into eating one of his Acron Muffins that held a sedative inside it.

The squirrel only sighed and slipped on his trademark eyepatch as Nigel passed out. It was easy to bind the penguin and drag Nigel to the Count, whose brief words of praise made Red smile.

Red had stood to the side, guarding Nigel, as Dylan and The Count fought until Agent Dylan knocked the Count out, unfortunately, he also knocked over several chemicals that was in the lab starting a fire. Wasting no time, Red had rushed to the Count's aide, throwing one of the Mad Owl's wings over his shoulder as he supported both himself in the Count.

He half carried half dragged the Count with him to the secret latch for a hidden passage way and once Red had them both inside he glanced back to see Nigel was untied and on his feet being supported by Agent Dylan. Emerald eyes locked onto a sole hazel eye before the passage way's door shut. Red just turned away and helped supported the Count of the burning lair and into safety of the snow outside where the Mice were waiting.

Nigel on the other hand stared at where he had last seen the red squirrel. He didn't really notice when Agent Dylan dragged him out of the flaming lair until they both sat into the snow, watching the Count's Lair burn. Nigel didn't say anything as Dylan told him there was nothing to be ashamed about after being caught by the Count's Partner.

What he didn't know was Nigel wasn't ashamed, instead his mind thinking back to the warm smile that Red had given him when he handed Nigel the muffin, the shiver that had run down his spin as their hands had briefly touched, the unnatural way the squirrel's tail had flickered, and the spark in that determined Hazel eye as Red had carried the Count to safety.

He didn't know how he knew but there was no doubt in Nigel's mind that he and Red would cross paths again.

A smile fount it way to Nigel's face as his emerald eyes sparked as he stared at the midnight sky.

_Next time, he won't escape._


	2. Stalking

The second time they saw each other was an accident.

Red had went to personally collect the medicine for the Count's wounds and after checking them for any foul play and deeming them safe, he had left the drug store with the medicine safely clutched in his hands. It had taken his preciously three minutes to notice the sound of extra footsteps following him from a distance.

Continuing his walk at a steady pace, Red glanced into the glass of a nearby buildings broken window and managed to catch a glimpse of his stalker. A white hair and emerald eyed penguin:

Nigel Tux.

Red was certain of it as Nigel was the only Penguin he knew with such characteristics. Besides a small frown, Red showed no outward sign of noticing his extra shadow. After a quarter mile, Nigel was still following him, so Red slipped into an ally way before jumping into a nearby dumpster.

The lid softly shut, right as footsteps reached the ally's entrance only to race by a few minutes later. After a moment of silence Red carefully peeked out of the dumpster to find the ally empty.

Nigel was gone, but why was he following Red anyway?

The squirrel shrugged it off, putting it down to Penguins being Penguins and slipped out of the dumpster. He had no time to worry about Nigel as the Count needed his medicine soon. With that thought Red turned on his heel and went the opposite direction of what he heard Nigel rush off in.

Red had completely forgotten about the penguin by time he arrived back at the Count's new HQ, choosing instead to tend to the owl's wounds.

What were the chances of it happening again anyway?

He would later regret that thought as for the next week he would always be followed by an extra shadow that he always managed to ditch after half a mile. Nigel had obviously picked up a new hobby.

* * *

Nigel frowned as Red managed to give him the slip again.

Red obviously knew Nigel was following him, but the squirrel never showed any signs outside signs of knowing. He was waiting by the drug store after two weeks for Red to show up. Today was the day he would confront the Red Squirrel and maybe even manage to bring him in.

Everything was planed, nothing to go wrong. But after an hour Red had still not shown and my dusk it became clear Red wasn't coming, which could only mean that the Count was finally better and had no more need for any medicine. Therefore, Red had no more need to come for any medicine. He had waited to long to confront Red and now the squirrel had slipped through his flippers without even knowing he had almost been caught.

With a sigh Nigel turned and left never noticing the lone hazel eye watching him from the shadow of a nearby roof.

* * *

On said roof, Red watched Nigel walk away with a smirk on his face.

It seems he made the right decision in coming at night instead of his usual time. Now that Nigel was gone, all that was left was to get the Count's medicine and return home.


	3. Sick Day

Nigel couldn't help but notice how Red seemed a bit off today and how the Count kept glancing with worry at his young protégé whenever he got a chance.

Just as the young Spy was about to try attacking the Russian again a single noise came from the squirrel causing everyone to pause their fighting_. _

_"Achoo!"_

Every eye was on the red squirrel, who was covering his nose and mouth with a crimson handkerchief.

Nigel slowly lowered his flippers as everything clicked into place:

The tried look, the bristled fur, the unsteadiness, and slower reaction times.

_"Umm. Maybe we should continue this at a later date?" _

Nigel spoke looking to Dylan and the Count, both who shared a look before nodding in agreement. Red obviously needed to get back to bed until he was better as the squirrel was literally asleep on his feet and in no shape to fight today.


	4. A Deadly Package

Red frowned the moment he saw the Count enter the room holding a box.

Apparently someone had sent it to him and the Count yet there was returner's addresses. He eyed the box as the Count set it on the table between them. Something just didn't feel right, yet Red couldn't place what exactly was causing his unease.

Why would someone send the a package without leaving a returner's address?

Why not stick around and personally give it to them instead of leaving it on the doorstep?

Something about that box wasn't right and Red wasn't really sure he wanted to open it. That they should just toss it out now, yet when he voiced his thoughts to the Count, Victor had just laughed and messed up Red's hair saying that it was probably just nothing. A scarf maybe and they would laugh about how foolish Red was acting later.

Red frowned at the box, for some reason he didn't think there was a scarf inside and wanted to get ride of it, but the Count would have none of that.

The Count smiled at Red as he used a knife to cut open the box's lid...

Foam.

Lots of it too.

Frowning Red grabbed a piece of the foam and removed it from the box. Only for his eye to widen at what was underneath. The Count tackled him to the ground right as the box and the bomb inside exploded.

* * *

A sharp ringing sound was all Red could hear as he woke on the floor with a heavy object on top of him and rubble all around.

What had once been a kitchen was nothing more then a ruin of it's former self. With a soft groan, Red sat up and was finally able to see what had fallen on him.

It was the Count yet something was wrong.

His silver eyes were dull and glazed over as he just laid there, as still as stone. Not even his chest was moving.

Red knew that look, having seen it hundreds of times in a lab in Russia. It was a look that only meant one thing:

Death.

An instinct one at that was either caused by the explosion or the knife that stuck stiffly from the Count's back, right where his heart should be.


	5. Grief

When the Count's retirement reaches Nigel's ears, he feels like celebrating until he's shown a picture of the new Penguin Enemy Number One.

He does not ask for a name, he doesn't need to as he already knows it.

Red smirks back at him from the picture, a hard yet bitter look in his eye. Its obvious to Nigel that Red was angry when the picture was taken and he wonders exactly what had happened to anger Red in such a way that it showed.

The next time he tracks down Red he finds his answer as Red in standing in a cemetery in front of a new grave. The anger is gone from Red's eye and replaced with sorrow and pain. Nigel can't help but glance down at the tombstone in wonder of who could draw such raw emotions from Red and suddenly he understands.

The Count had retired but not in the way Nigel expected for one engrave sentence stands out to Nigel above all the others:

_Victor von Sova. _

Its not just any grave but the Count's. By now he's standing behind Red but the squirrel shows no sign of noticing him. So he places a flipper on Red's shoulder and a hazel eye glances to him, neither say a word for the longest time, but then Red brushes off Nigel's flipper as his lone eye hardens.

Nigel knows he shouldn't let Red go off alone but he also knows Red needs to be alone now more then ever. Red would never allow himself to grieve in front of others and that was what he needed more right now. He watches as Red disappears, crimson vanishing into the snow covered forest and out of sight.

With a soft sigh, Nigel turns back to the new grave wondering wither or not he had done the right thing in letting Red go off alone in such a state.

* * *

Red doesn't say a word as he walks past the Mice, who send him worried glances.

Upon entering, Red silently shuts the door of his room behind him and clicks the lock into place. He knows the Mice are worried and he doesn't mean to worry them, but he needs to be alone, if only for a little while.

For three days Red doesn't not leave his room, not even for food, but when he does the Mice are patiently waiting for him with several bowls of warm Acorn Stew.

After he eats, Red closes his eye for a moment but when he opens it a familiar spark shines within it and the Mice share a smile. Everything would soon be better.

_"Mice, we have work to do."_

It was time MI6 and the World meet The Red Squirrel. The loud cheer through the room causes a smirk to slip onto Red's face.


	6. An Unexpected Rescue

Nigel cracked his eyes open, his head aching as if Dylan had decided to use it for a marching drum.

Not only did his head hurt like hell but his body felt numb, most likely drugged. Cyanine, was most likely the drug as his body was paralyzed and he could barely stay awake. Nigel's weary eyes darted around, he was in some sort of shaft, chained to the wall, with only a rusty ladder as an exit and what looked like one of the ocean's larger water shafts cuts open- most likely to flood the place once the system was cut on again...

...Oh.

It was strange how he couldn't really bring herself to panic as the drug started to kick in again as her eyes slide close.

Drowning was so unoriginal, couldn't they be at least a bit more creative?

With a soft sigh Nigel fell back into the darkness.

* * *

_"..Nigel...Damn it..."_

He knows that voice, of that Nigel was certain, but why would Red be in the shaft?

Was his mind just playing tricks on him?

Firm fingers pressed to his neck, checking for a pulse. So Red wasn't a figment of his imagination, so why was Red in a shaft?

He could hear rushing water and Red cursed in Russian before the darkness claims him.

* * *

He was on someone's back, there was water everywhere.

He forced an eye open but only managed to keep it open for a brief second, a familiar red fur.

Strange, Nigel knew he should be panicking but couldn't find it in him to do so as he nuzzled into the soft fur on reflex.

Then there is only Darkness.

* * *

Nigel woke in a hospital bed and just stared at the ceiling as the Dylan yelled for the nurse.

"Red?"

The older spy froze.

"Nigel? Is something wrong?"

Nigel glanced at the his mentor before speaking in a hoarse voice.

"Where's Red?"

"Red hasn't been here Nigel."

At that Nigel scowled, Dylan was a bad lair if you knew what to look for. No doubt Red asked him to lie.

"I was paralyzed, not deaf."

Dylan at least had the decadently to look bashful at those words, there was really no point in trying to lie since Nigel knew about Red's involvement.

"He left."

That Nigel didn't expect but decided to change the subject, "How did he know?"

At that Dylan smile and laughed.

"His words exactly was_ 'You're eyes are Grass Green, Nigel's are Emerald.'_ end quote."

Nigel couldn't help but feel suprised, he didn't know Red had ever paid any attention to the color of his eyes.


	7. Unexpected Guest

Red was annoyed, some idiot was throwing rocks at his bedroom's window while he was trying to sleep.

Sighing as another rock hit glass, Red threw his cover off and opened the window's blinds.

He should have known.

Nigel is outside his window with a rock in his hand.

Go figure.

Unlocking the window, Red pushes it open.

_"Nigel, it's two in the morning. You better have a good reason for being here." _

The look Nigel gives him makes all thoughts of painful vengeance fade. The look is full of sorrow and pain, barely held inside. Such a look should never be on Nigel's face. Something had happen, something bad.

_"Wait there Nigel, I'm coming down."_

Its surprising how fast Red finds himself going down the stair before unlocking and opening the front door.

* * *

Nigel doesn't' say a word as Red leads him inside, guides him to a couch, before throwing a thick cover over him.

Red's talking but Nigel doesn't really pay much attention. He really can't bring himself to care until Red tries to get up to leave.

"Don't!"

Nigel tightens his grip and pulls red back onto the couch with him, well aware of the annoyed look in that hazel eye.

"Please, I don't want to be alone. Not tonight."

Nigel whispers in a soft voice and for a moment he didn't think Red heard him. At least not until the Squirrel's gaze softens and he sighs.

_"Just this once Nigel."_

Nigel nods even though he knows he'll most likely come back tomorrow night.

He didn't want to be alone and Red was the only being he could think to go to now that Agent Dylan was gone.

His grip tightens a bit more as he cuddled into Red's side, afraid that when he woke the Squirrel would also be gone.

* * *

Red sighs as Nigel's shallow breathes even out.

Now that Nigel was asleep, Red wanted nothing more then to get up and go back to his own bed, yet he doesn't.

He's not really sure why but he stays there all night, allowing Nigel to use him as a teddy bear pillow. Wondering exactly why Nigel came to him out of everyone in the world.


	8. First Signs of Insanity

The first time Nigel's insanity shows is when he and an older Agent managed to hunt down Red and had knocked the squirrel unconcious.

Nigel had thought that would be it:

they had destoried the machine and knocked out Red, all they had to do was bring him in.

Yet it wasn't, the other Agent planned to kill Red.

Nigel couldn't allow that to happen as he silenlty walked up behind the distracted Agent who was pointing a gun at Red's down form. Without a moments heistance Nigel firmly grips the Agents head and snaps his neck- killing him instantly.

He lets the body fall to the floor without remorse. Gathering up Red, Nigel hits the self destruct button for Red's HQ and rushes out. Later Nigel would claim the Agent died in the explosion and no body would ever be fount to prove otherwise.

* * *

As for Red, he woke in a hotel room and after asking the Manager would discover that Nigel had brought him there and paid for the room. Red would be gone by that evening, no one ever discovered he had been there.


	9. Private

Red couldn't help but stare at what Nigel was caring with him.

This had to be a joke and a bad one at that.

_"Nigel?"_

Emerald eyes looked at him with a silent question in them.

_"Why do you have a baby?"_

A blush came across the spy's faces as he held the baby penguin awkwardly.

_"It's my sister's. I was charged with babysitting today."_

Oh, at least Nigel hadn't kidnaped it like Red first thought.

But still, how did he expect to fight Red with a baby in his arms? And Red seriously doubted Nigel could put it down without it getting hurt somehow.

_"Maybe we should do this some other time, when you don't have the kid?"_

Red offered, he could wait a bit.

* * *

Nigel shot Red a thankful look, that was one problem taken care of but he still had the issue of Private to deal with.

Nigel didn't know how to take care of kids and was terrible with them.

How was he supposed to look after Private, when he didn't even know how?

_"Uh, Nigel." _

Red's voice caught his attention.

_"You're not supposed to hold children upside down." _

Nigel allowed Red to fix his arms, so that he could hold Private correctly when an idea came to him. He didn't know anything about kids, but apparently Red did.

* * *

Red couldn't help but feel like he should run for it, when a large grin came to Nigel's face and emerald eyes locked on him. Maybe correcting Nigel hadn't been such a good idea.

* * *

Nigel couldn't help but grin as he fount Red and Private sleeping on the couch.

Private was sleeping on Red's chest as the squirrel had an arm thrown over the child to keep him from rolling away.

It was, in Nigel's opinion, really cute.

Wither or not the Russian Villain wanted to admit it, Red was a natural with children.

Now where did he put his camera?


	10. Loveless for a Reason

Red knew it was dangerous for him to get close to other animals, as they all seemed to suffer from some fetal accident after meeting him. It had started with a brown squirrel named Sarah. She had been beautiful and kind, so perfect in Red's eye. He had fallen for her... Hard. He had told Nigel about her once after capturing the spy and had even considered quieting being a villain and asking her to marry him. Yet it wasn't to be, as three days later, Sarah was fount dead. They concluded the death to be natural after finding no foul play. It was almost as if she had just fallen asleep and stopped breathing. Almost, at least. The second time had been after he befriended spotted puppy named Steven. He was fount with his skull crushed and his insides tore to shreds. Cause of death was said to be murder by a cannibal larger dog. The case was never solved. Then there was a penguin named Jacob, his death was ruled as suicide. George, was fount without his eyes and missing a hand. They put his death down as a vengeance killing. It soon became clear to Red that having friends was dangerous as they all ended up the same way: Dead. So he stopped trying to make any and that left him with Nigel and the Mice as company. Even if half the time, he and Nigel were fighting.

Nigel couldn't help but smile as things fell back into their normal routine. Sarah had tried to change Red into someone the squirrel wasn't. When Red told him he was considering quieting in favor of settling down, Nigel knew something had to be done and fast. It was easy breaking into her home and suffocating her with a pillow while she slept in her own bed. Nigel didn't have to get his paws dirty to get rid of Steven, instead he contacted a Rottweiler named James and paid him to dispose of the stray. With Jacob, all Nigel had to do with slip some powdered pills into his drink and the penguin did the rest for Nigel. As for George, Nigel personally took care of him. He would never look at or touch Red again. And finally his hard work paid off. It was just him, Red, and the Mice and it would soon be just him and Red. He knew Red would never understand what he had done, but it had done it for Red's sake. And what Red didn't know couldn't hurt him.


	11. Babysitting

Nigel smiled as he watched Red sleep in the spare bedroom. It was rare for Red to come over but Nigel needed help with Private and Red was the only person he knew that had any knowledge with children. Nigel wasn't the least bit ashamed at the fact that he had dumped his nephew onto his nemesis/friend/obsession. Red had taken good care of the boy after all. Private had been feed, burped, cleaned, and put to bed in the crib across from where Red was sleeping. Red would be a good parent, if he ever got the chance. Though Nigel couldn't for the life of him figure out why Red had given Private a "Horned Horsey" that looked suspiciously a lot like that Princess from the Luancorn show that children seemed to love. It was pink for crying out loud! Yet Private didn't really seem to mind as he kept a firm hold on the toy's leg. Nigel decided he would talk to Red about giving his nephew a girl's toy later. With a soft smile, Nigel took a cover from the closet and spread it over Red before glancing at his now awake nephew. Carefully, he took the child from the crib and silently left the room. He could look after Private while Red rested. How hard could it be?

When Red woke there was a cover thrown over him telling Red that Nigel had been there and judging by the empty crib, he had taken his nephew. He almost went back to sleep until the scent of smoke hit him. In a split second Red had thrown off the cover and was out the door. He only paused once he caught sight of the kicten from its doorway. Personally, it looked like a bomb had exploded at the same time a twister hit. How did they get footprints on the ceiling? Red glanced at the culprit, who was holding Private. _"Nigel, exactly what have you been doing?'_ The spy offered Red a bashful smile. _"Making dinner?" _He gestured a plate of something and to Red's surprise the food (?) was crawling off the plate. Red wasn't sure about it but the last time he checked food didn't walk, run, or try crawling away.

Nigel could feel Red watching him as he cleaned the kicten and the squirrel feed Private. Ok, so that hadn't turned out the way he planed but at least Red was still there. Next time, he would order out or maybe get a few cooking lessons before trying to make Red dinner. He would also wait until Private wasn't went him, that way the two could have a peaceful meal together.


	12. Learning

Nigel grinned as he fought against Red, ducking in time to avoid the fist aimed to break his beak. He would never tell Red, but he enjoyed fighting the squirrel. As each time he did, Red unknowingly taught him a new trick.

Red faulted over Nigel, who tried to tackle him at the knees. Everytime he fought Nigel the penguin seemed to have learned some new trick to try out on Red and half of the time they look like Red's own tricks. Red couldn't really fault Nigel for using them as Red had also picked up some of Nigel's own tricks. With a grin, Red grabbed Nigel by the shoulders before throwing the penguin over his head and to the ground. And Red wasn't above using them.


	13. That Which Only He Can See

At times Red wondered if he was the only one who could see the real Nigel Tux under that kind mask. Not the kind gentleman he displayed himself as but the monster lurking beneath the surface, just waiting to drag its victim into Damnation.

At first Red didn't even see it but he had always noticed things other's would overlook:

The way some Agents vanished after seeing Nigel and the psychotic gleam that wound enter Nigel's emerald eyes from time to time, were just the start.

Red couldn't help but notice that every two to four weeks Nigel would go off with some new woman and Red could never find any sign or trace of the last one Nigel was with. It was almost as if they had just vanished into thin air.

The Russian never really thought about that too much, it was common for woman to change their looks and hair colors after all. They probally just dyed their hair or something. Yet Red knows without a doubt:

There was something wrong with Nigel Tux. Something only he seemed able to see.


	14. Gone

The day Private is taken to the London Zoo, Red can't help but fell sorrow. He was so young, not yet ready for the cruel world yet Nigel just smiles proudly. Its obvious that they have different opinions on the matter. If it was Red's nephew, he wouldn't have let the boy go so early. Yet its Nigel's nephew not Red's, so Red really has no say in the matter. According to Nigel, young Private was ready for the world and would grow and learn through trail and error. Red doesn't like the idea, yet it's not his choice and never was. So he throws himself into his work so he can't think about the small child and the million of way he could hurt himself. Its easier to forget about the small child named Private, Red tells himself over and over. Yet he always fount himself hidding carefully out of sight when he checks up on the small penguin every now and then. Every time Red tells himself that he wouldn't check again yet he always comes back until one day, Private's not there. He tries to find the boy, yet he can't. Its as if the boy was a Ghost, a figment of Red's mind. And maybe he was, yet can't find it in himself to believe that. Slowly but surely, Red stops searching for the boy until its almost as if he had never known Private.


	15. Cruel Reasoning

Nigel knows what he has done is cruel but it had to be done. He had sent Private to the London Zoo to help distance the boy from Red and for a while, he thought it worked. Until a friend of his had reported seeing a Red Squirrel playing with Private. Its then Nigel knows what he has to do. He has Private shiped to America, Texas to be exact. Nigel made sure to distory any evidence of when Private went this time. For almost a month Red searches for the boy while Nigel played dumb about the matter and ensured the squirrel the boy was probally fine, just in another zoo. When Red stops searching and mentioning Private, Nigel knows that his hard work has paid off. It was cruel maybe, but it had to be done for both Red and Private's sake. As Penguin Enemy Number One, Red couldn't afford such a weakness and Private was an easy target. Nigel did what was best for the both of them. Sometime you have to be cruel to be kind, Nigel tells himself as he smirks into his tea, and sometimes you have to be kind to be cruel.


	16. Birthday Surprise

Nigel rushed down the marble hallway trying to find the bomb Red planted.

It didn't make sense, this wasn't Red's style, why would he suddenly change it?

A soft tick caught Nigel's attention as he suddenly threw open a door to revel his office.

And better yet, how did Red get into MI6 HQ without being noticed?

Nigel and the several other Agents with him fount the bomb hidden in a safe behind a photo of a cottage, Nigel's cottage, to be exact.

Three...

Two...

Nigel's eyes widened, they were too late.

...One.

SPLASH!

Slowly Nigel blinked, they were still alive yet his office was now covered in fish. Also a banner was hanging from his ceiling, the crimson words stuck out in like a light in the middle of a blackout:

_Happy Birthday Agent Nigel._

Nigel couldn't help but laugh as Red's words in the warning letter drifted into his thoughts.

He was differently swimming with the fishes, but Nigel didn't think Red had meant it literally.

Not till now.


	17. Dress

Red stared at Nigel as if the spy had finally lost his mind and maybe he had.

Why else would he suggest such a thing to Red of all beings?

The spy just pouted, he didn't see why Red was so firmly against it.

It would look beautiful on the villain and Red actually had the perfect form for it. Also the color matched perfectly with Red's fur.

Nigel tried pleading with the villain but Red stayed firm and refused to listen to any of Nigel's thought out pleads.

"For the last time Nigel. I am not wearing a dress!"

Damn Nigel, Why the hell would Nigel think Red would wear a dress anyway?

He was Male not Female and Squirrels didn't wear dressed anyway.


	18. Nigel's Substitutes

Though Red would never admit it, he hated it when Nigel was out sick.

Honestly it wouldn't be so bad if MI6 would just stop sending the newbies out.

Half the time they would take one look at Red and run, screaming in the other direction.

Some would invite him out for lunch, so they didn't really have to do anything.

Some tired bribing him into doing something else that day and some even tried helping him destroy the world.

And then there were some like the kid in front of him.

Part of Red wondered if he should tell the rookie that he was holding the gun backwards while another part of him was laughing and telling him that the rookie deserved to get shot if he was that clueless.

Red couldn't help but sigh, causing the rookie to let out a terrified shriek. This was going to be a long day.

Damn Nigel.

Red would get him back for this.

Elsewhere...

Nigel smirked as he burrowed further under his covers.

He had a feeling Red was going to make life a living hell for him the next time they met, but he honestly couldn't resist, so he requested that rookie to go after Red. It would help the newbie build character, if Red didn't kill him first.

Eh, what where the chances anyway?

Ninety-nine out of a hundred?


	19. Missing

Nigel smirked as he noticed that lone eye watching him carefully from the party's shadows.

Finally **HE** had shown like Nigel suspected he would.

His smirk growing Nigel lifted his glass in a silent toast and almost laughed when he saw that lone eye narrow.

No one else but Red had picked up on the gesture, which wasn't really a surprise to Nigel as Red had always noticed what others overlooked or simply refused to see. It was one of the things that made the squirrel dangerous but Nigel loved it and wouldn't have it any other way.

He watched as Red turned on heel and entered the crowd, vanishing amongst the sea of bodies. He was tempted to follow but chose to relax into his seat, emerald eyes locking onto the teen- almost young adult- leaning against him.

He was a poor substitute for Red but he would have to do, for tonight at least.

* * *

Three days later the teen's face would show up on a Missing Person poster.

No one would ever recall seeing the boy leave with Nigel Tux.

No one but Red would even think to suspect Nigel Tux of the teen's disappearance.


	20. Unusual Torture

Red gave a soft groan of pain as he came to his head throbbing in protest as he tried to sit up.

Tried being the key word.

Clank.

The sound of metal hitting metal caused the villain to glance up, only to find his hands handcuffed to a metal pole. He groaned softly and leaned further onto the wall cursing silently in every language he knew. Red had a feeling he knew where he was and honestly hoped he was wrong.

As if to spite him, the room's only door opened to show a smiling Nigel. That smile, usually a comfort to many, only brought despair to the squirrel.

There was no way this was going to end well for him.

* * *

Nigel couldn't help but smile brightly as he sat across from Red, tea in hand, talking about doilies and such.

He mentally chuckled as Red looked like he was close to committing either murder or suicide but Nigel had went through great lengths to ensure the villain couldn't do either, not without getting a nasty shock.

He had to admit though, the collar did look good on Red.

* * *

This was torture, Red was certain of it.

If he could have, Red would have reached over and strangled Nigel in hopes of getting him to shut up about all the flowers.

His lone eye noticed Nigel's smile turn a bit into a smirk and shot a glare at the spy, hoping that maybe looks could finally kill and he would no longer have to put up with Nigel's constant talking.

Sadly it wasn't so, as amusement danced in Nigel's emerald eyes and the spy kept going on about Dollies.

When he got out of here, Red swore to destroy every dollie he came across and burn Nigel's garden.

* * *

Nigel stared at the ashes that was once his garden with a pout.

Sure Red had threatened but Nigel didn't actually think Red would take the time from his constantly busy schedule actually burn his garden down.


	21. The Queen's Dance

Red stood in the crowd of people at the Queen's Dance, easily blending in despite his blood red hair.

He shifted a bit as people began to dance and moved closer to the back wall. Honestly he hated crowded places and it just felt wrong to be in something other then his trademark suit.

He watched couples sweep by his spot and glanced around, wondering once again why he had even bother listening to the damn note about coming to such a gathering.

* * *

Nigel smirked when he noticed Red at the back of the ballroom, hiding in the shadows with well practiced ease.

Slipping through the crowds he made his way to the younger, noticing that Red was actually in a black suit. It looked good on him, bringing out the paleness in his skin, the golden gleam in his eye, and made his hair seem like fire. All in all it did the squirrel some good yet drew more attention to the villain then either of them preferred.

* * *

Nigel growled lowly as he noticed a beautiful woman make her way to Red with a lusting gleam in her eyes

. It was obvious that Red was trying to be polite as he turned down her offer to dance, but the woman seemed unable to get a clue as she wrapped her arms around the squirrel, leaning in a way against Red that make her breasts look bigger and almost had them popping out of her dress.

Red paid it no mind and gently pried the woman's arms from her neck and turned down whatever offer she had whispered to him. Yet the ditz still didn't get the clue and threw her arms back around Red, whose eye gleamed with murderous intent.

Grabbing two wine glasses, Nigel made his way over, to rescue _his _squirrel. Making a mental note to have the ditz suffer an 'accident' later.

* * *

Red felt like killing someone, more specifically the woman who had her arms firmly wrapped around his neck, whispering what she thought as seductive promises in his ears. Red was about to reach over and strangle the woman, crowd of witnesses or not, when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Red, I'm back with our drinks."

Fate hated him. Turning his head slightly he fount himself staring at a smiling Nigel, yet his eyes gleamed with murderous intentions. The spy handed his a wine glass and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Sorry, it took me so long Sweetheart, you wouldn't believe the line they had."

Red opened his mouth to ask Nigel what the hell he was smoking when the arm around his waist tightened painfully, stopping him. The woman stared at them, slowing taking her arms from Red's neck with a fire red blush covering her face.

"Oh, you two are... I... I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She stuttered a bit more before rushing into the crowd, vanishing amongst the people and only then did Nigel's grip loosen. Red felt annoyed though when th arm stayed firmly wrapped around him, instead of Nigel removing it from his being.

"You can let go now."

Nigel just shot him a large grin, his eyes bright with amusement.

"I don't think I will, Love. After all, It'll help keep anyone one else like her at bay if they think you're with me."

Red's eye twitched.

For some reason he had the feeling that Nigel had somehow planned this. And who the Hell was he calling 'Love'?


	22. Toy

Nigel could feel shivers racing down his spin as his hands tightened around the smaller 's throat, forbidding the other from any precious oxygen.

His gently smile never faltered even as the other gasped and the grip on his wrists began to lose its firmness.

The spy loved having complete control his victims, especially when they were playing. It was during these times that Nigel liked to imagine it was Red here with him but it never was. Instead it was these imperfect replacements.

This one had been one of Nigel's favorites as it was so similar to Red but Nigel could no longer ignore the two major flaws this one had:

emerald green eyes and a British accent.

Not Russian, British.

The figure under him finally stilled after releasing a raspy breath. Nigel moved off his broken toy and ran a hand through his messy hair, pushing it back into place.

Great, now he would have to get a new toy.


	23. Edinsburgh

Being captured by Nigel in Edinburgh had never been in any of Red's plans.

Being tied up and slammed into a wall while the spy tried ravishing him had also never been part of a plan.

Hell, Red had never even considered his Arch-Nemesis in such a way. He honestly didn't know how to feel about this sudden turn about. He wanted to protest but every time he thought he had the right words, Nigel would do something that stopped him from getting them out.

He hated it.

He hated how Nigel tore down his well built walls to expose him.

How the spy made him come undone in a way that made Red feel as if he would never truly escape from Nigel.

He hated Nigel Tux and cursed the very day they met.

* * *

A shiver ran down Nigel's spine as his hands ghosted over ivory skin.

Finally, after so very long, Red was finally his and his alone. The villain was obviously unhappy but given time Nigel knew he could change that. His heart fluttered as he watched Red slowing become in done under his touch.

He loved it.

He loved the utter control he had over the enemy of every penguin in the world, over his life long arch-enemy.

Red's cry was like music to Nigel's ear, even more so in knowing that only he had ever heard and Nigel was content to keep it that way.

"I love you."

He whispers as he held the villain as close to himself as physically possible.

_'I'll never let you go.' _

And that, Nigel swore, was his promise of a life time.

* * *

When Nigel wake the next morning he was alone in the hotel room with only cut ropes lying on the floor.

He wasn't very surprised, Red always managed to escape but Nigel would find him, he always did. For now though, he'll let Red run and when Red finally thought he was safe enough to stop, Nigel would be waiting there to claim back what was his.

Then and only then would Nigel show Red that he would never truly escape him.

Not now not ever.


End file.
